Grain
by Ada-Diana
Summary: Sherlock Holmes n'avait jamais aimé noël. Ennuyant, futile, exaspérant, stupide et il en passait. Et si c'était voué à changer ?


**« Grain »**

Disclaimer: Les personnages appartiennent à l'univers de Sir Arthur Conan Doyle et aux créateurs de BBC Sherlock.

Note : Voici un petit OS posté dans le cadre des _Ateliers d'écriture des Frenchies fanatiques d'un limier britannique._ Le principe est très sympa: échanger des textes pour Noël. Ce que vous vous apprêtez à lire (ou pas!) est ma modeste contribution.

J'ai vraiment eu du mal à déterminer les genres auxquels appartiennent cette fiction. C'est pour ça, je suppose, que "amitié" et "romance doit paraître un peu bizarre ensembles, paradoxales. Laissez moi vous démontrer mes choix. Humour, je n'en étais pas sûr, j'ai préféré mettre "général" puis j'ai finalement opté pour amitié, après tout, ils sont très amis. Romance, pas sûre non plus mais bon, leur relation est sous-entendue. Si vous avez des idées de catégories où ranger mon p'tit OS... je suis preneuse !

Bonnes fêtes à tous !

* * *

Sherlock Holmes n'avait jamais aimé Noël. Ennuyant. Futile. Stupide. Une fête propagée commercialement, faisant naître des foules de monde dans les rues, gesticulant, criant, s'excitant inutilement. Un évènement entraînant inévitablement chaque année un dîner irritant à la limite de l'insupportable avec sa famille. Un repas lourd de tensions, qui sitôt enfouies refaisaient surface. Quand ils étaient forcés de se voir, d'être en présence l'un de l'autre, Sherlock et son frère s'envoyaient des piques acérées faisant aussitôt pleurer leur pauvre mère. Ils s'excusaient, serraient les dents et les fesses, se contraignant au silence. Puis l'heure des cadeaux arrivait et le cercle infernal recommençait. On ne tirait de cette sombre réunion de famille qu'embarras et mauvaise humeur. Il n'avait pas d'amis afin de festoyer avec eux et passer au travers des obligations familiales. C'était encore une chose que Sherlock détestait de Noël, cela ne faisait que lui rappeler sa solitude, le mutisme social dans lequel il s'était lui-même confiné.

La seule chose qu'appréciait hautement Sherlock Holmes de cette période, c'était le silence et le calme de l'hiver. Le froid lui permettait d'enfiler ses longs manteaux noirs lui conférant une allure arachnéenne, ses pommettes le brûlaient agréablement sous l'effet du givre, le vent agitait et parsemait ses boucles de flocons, la morsure du froid éclaircissait ses pensées. La neige recouvrait d'un doux nuage Londres, telle une cape anesthésiante. Calme, silence et volupté.

En rentrant du commissariat -une sombre et mystérieuse affaire comportant des assiettes vertes-, il était encore en proie à une vive satisfaction qui l'avait prit en voyant le nez rouge, irrité, d'Anderson qui pestait contre le froid ambiant. Faible_._ Sa joie fut cependant de courte durée, découvrant dans sa boîte aux lettres un des innombrables prospectus de publicité accompagné d'une lettre dont Sherlock sut le destinataire avant même de l'ouvrir -comme dans 90% des cas. Le dîner fatidique approchait.

Gravissant les escaliers, il pestait encore entre ses dents quand il atteignit la porte de son appartement. Il l'ouvrit avec une mauvaise humeur évidente. Mais sitôt entré, sa colère fondit comme de la neige au soleil. Il pénétra chez lui, connaissant par coeur l'organisation archaïque de la pièce, salua Le Squelette d'un geste de tête et ôta son manteau et son écharpe. Il alluma l'allume-gaz posé sur la cheminée -dans la cuisine,___où_ le ranger ?- et fit brûler son courrier maudit, contemplant longuement le papier glacé se consumer dans la flamme.

Pas cette année.

Il entendit des bruits de pas derrière lui et esquissa un sourire. Il pourrait reconnaître ce pas au milieu d'une foule. Pas vraiment stable mais pourtant rassurant, qui inspirait aussitôt au génie un sentiment de sécurité et de félicité.

-Sherlock, tu es rentré ?

Il prit son temps pour se retourner, même si ce n'était pas vraiment nécessaire. John apparut dans l'embrasure de la porte et une douce chaleur naquit et se propagea dans la poitrine du brun. L'ancien soldat était vêtu d'un de ses épais pull traditionnels qui ne le quittait pas, une première tasse de thé dans la main et une seconde dans l'autre. Il s'approcha simplement, et déposa une des tasses fumante devant Sherlock qui le remercia d'un sourire.

-Bonne journée ? le questionna-t-il.

-Pas mal oui.

Après une légère pause, il ajouta, une étincelle malicieuse dans ses pupilles,

-Anderson est enrhumé.

-_Sherlock_ ! tenta de s'indigner John.

Mais un sourire démentait le ton réprobateur de ses paroles. Les deux hommes échangèrent un regard complice et un doux silence s'installa. Confortable. La fumée formait des volutes dans l'air, le thé sentait John, l'appartement respirait eux, transportant dans chacun des atomes du 221B Baker Street leur étonnante connection, et leurs présences côtes à côtes électrisait les deux hommes. Les mains étroitement serrées autour de sa tasse de thé, John demanda d'une voix un peu hésitante, craintive,

-Tu... tu vois ta famille pour Noël ?

Les doigts se resserrèrent sur la tasse alors que le blond semblait soudainement obnubilé par les meubles. Sherlock avança d'un pas vers lui afin que leurs épaules se frôlent et assura, d'une voix basse, sensuelle, presque chuchotée,

-Non, pas cette année.

Il pouvait voir les frissons qui avaient saisi son colocataire, quelques poils hérissés sur sa nuque. Le génie sentit sa gorge s'assécher et résista à l'idée d'y déposer un léger baiser. Il continua,

-Je sais que toi non plus.

La proposition implicite était claire. John osa enfin le regarder dans les yeux et il sourit. Sherlock aussi.

Peut-être que le cadet Holmes apprendrait à aimer Noël, et pas seulement, à partir de maintenant. Car dans sa logique implacable et froide, dans sa façade glaciale et sans sentiment s'était insinuée un grain de bonheur, se lovant au coeur de son être, dans l'engrenage de son cerveau sur-développé, se logeant finalement dans chaque particule de son être. Et la vie ne lui avait jamais parue plus douce, plus vivante, plus jouissive, plus grande qu'à côté du petit homme qui partageait désormais quotidiennement sa vie.


End file.
